ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (ULTRAMAN)
Despite not appearing in the Manga, except for figurines and flashbacks Ultraman is perhaps the most important part of the story. Without his past actions none of the events in the story would be possible. Through Shin he is by technicality also the father of the protagonist Shinjiro Hayata . The legacy that Shin left for his son as 'Ultraman' is also as much his as it is Hayata's perhaps even more so. His legacy is also present through out Earth's culture as most people can immediately recognize his appearance. History Main Article : The now legendary Giant of Light, Ultraman first came to Earth chasing the space monster Bemular who had escaped from the monster graveyard. On his way to Earth he crashed in Shin Hayata's VTOL killing him. Shin was revived when Ultraman assimilated with him and from then to their battle with Zetton they fought to protect the Earth. However At Zetton's hands, Ultraman was defeated and forced to separate from Hayata leaving him no memories of their time together. Unknown for either of them Ultraman's actions would have farther reaching consequences than anyone would have expected. Shin was left with Ultraman's DNA in his reconstructed body giving him superhuman strength, a fact he hid for many years from everyone. Years later, when Shin settled down and had a family, his son Shinjiro also inherited Ultraman's DNA leaving the two to be targeted by the being calling itself Bemular. Also Ultraman is now an unofficial title for Shin Hayata and Shinjiro's positions in the SSSP . Powers and Abilities Main Article : This version of Ultraman most likely possesses the same abilities he had in the original series. His confirmed abilities in the manga universe, based on those demonstrated by the Ultra Hybrids and flash backs, are... *Travel Sphere: His method of travel through space *Flight: His body's posture in the flash back implies the himself provides the propulsion for the Travel Sphere *Superhuman Strength: As demonstrated by the Hayatas, given that they are only half ultra's his strength at their size most likely surpasses theirs. *Superhuman Durability: As demonstrated by the Hayatas, given that they are only half ultra's his durability most likely surpasses theirs. *Extraordinary Jumper: Another trait of the Ultraman factor the Hayatas possess, Ultraman could most likely jump great height and distance compared his height. *Specium Ray: Demonstrated by Shinjiro through his battle suit which taped in his ultra genes. His is most likely just as powerful as the original version. Trivia *Ultraman's effect on Earth's culture is very apparent, besides fact that the battle suits the Hayatas wear are based on his appearance, it was also stated that children learn about him in elementary school. Shinjiro immediately knew how the hand positions for the specium ray when Ide directed him. Even aliens on Earth know of his title. *This version of Ultraman is more muscular in appearance than the original, closeups of his head and clearly show well defined neck muscles *As expected, most people are unaware of his ability to change his size, since upon seeing Shinjiro in armor most people first assume he is cosplaying. Even Shinjiro was surprised by the idea of a small Ultra on Earth. Category:Manga Category:Ultras Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters